


Old Town Road

by lhknox



Series: the yeehaw series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Horses, Song Lyrics, technically not AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: Lena's wife shows up on her balcony with a horse.





	Old Town Road

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i don't know why or how this happened.

There are times Lena is more than grateful for her reinforced balcony.

Every single one of those times involves Supergirl in one way or another, whether a battle of some sort or just a hard landing after a miscalculation. 

But god, this one takes the cake.

The landing ‘thud’ Lena’s used to is slightly louder than usual, but she just assumes Supergirl had a hard landing, not so uncommon. She continues with her work because Supergirl is a big girl and can let herself in and Lena has to get this email sent before 5pm and it’s currently 4.47pm. 

Her first clue to something being wrong should’ve been the knock on the glass, but Lena just assumes Supergirl has her arms full. Her second clue that something is wrong should’ve been the faint ‘neigh’ she hears, but she just puts it down to her imagination. 

She finishes typing her sentence and then slowly stands up to let her guest in. But she doesn’t think that’s going to be possible anymore. 

Supergirl smiles sheepishly at her through the glass doors. And behind her, there’s a horse. Like, a full-sized, real life horse with a very frazzled expression on its long face. 

Well, fuck.

Lena opens the door.

“Don’t get mad,” Supergirl says all too quickly. “Just keep in mind that there’s a reasonable explanation for this.”

“There is not one single explanation that could possibly be reasonable,” Lena replies. “There’s a horse. On my balcony.” 

“Along with a very apologetic wife who loves you very much,” Kara replies. She steps forward to give Lena a kiss. Lena dodges it. Kara pouts as the horse whinnies and Lena’s not sure if she wants to laugh or cry or what.

“Babe, what were you thinking?” Lena says, throwing her hands in the air. “Where did this come from? Why did you bring it here? Why the  _ fuck  _ did you put it on my balcony??”

“I was helping the NCPD with their drug bust down by the racetrack stables and ……” she trails off, gesturing to the horse behind her, as though it was a perfectly logical conclusion.

“What? You decided to pick up a horse on your way home?” Lena pinches the bridge of her nose. “Honey, I need you to understand that nothing about this is self-explanatory and you’re going to have to walk me through every step.”

“Okay so,” Kara says, running a hand through the horse’s mane. “The drug bust goes well, everything’s fine but I could overhear something at the racetrack and so I went to check it out and long story short they were abusing the horses. I mean, it was really bad. Horrible stuff.”

Lena glances at the horse and can see red welts along its side and legs. She suddenly feels very ill. She looks back to Kara, her blue eyes pleading for her to understand. And then something dawns on Lena.

“So you stole a racehorse?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know its name?”

“I think I heard one of the guys call him Lucky Ducks?”

Lena groans, and suddenly she feels the beginnings of a headache coming on. “Kara. You stole one of the most talented racehorses in National City and brought it to the top of a skyscraper in the middle of Downtown.”

Kara frowns. “How do you know things about horse racing?”

“I keep abreast of a lot of things.” Kara snickers. “Do  _ not  _ laugh at the word abreast right now. You’re missing the point entirely.”

“Right yeah. People are gonna maybe notice the stolen horse on your balcony. I just grabbed the poor guy and came to you because you’re the smartest person I know and you’d figure out what to do. So what do we do?”

Lena overlooks the compliment she knows is supposed to make her blush and forget about the mess they’re currently in.

“Well first, you never tell Alex that you just called me the smartest person you know. And second, let me make a phone call.”

“Should I take him home til you figure it out?”

“Do not take the horse anywhere near our very nice home.” Lena hesitates before sighing in defeat. “Just… take him into my office before I change my mind.”

Kara walks passed Lena and steals a kiss on her way. Lena almost smiles, but then a horse walks in front of her and straight into her office. Lena sits down at her desk and tries not to stare at Lucky Ducks. She emails Jess and tells her  _ do not come in under any circumstances _ . 

And then she makes a phone call.

///

“Jess, I said  _ don’t come in. _ ”

“You expected me to see that email, get a news alert that there’s a racehorse missing, and not put two and two together? That’s on you.”

///

They have to wait until it’s a little darker to move Lucky Ducks, due to the city-wide manhunt underway to find him. Lena’s just thankful that nobody spotted Kara flying him to the office in the first place. Kara insists it’s because she thought to fly above the clouds with him, but Lena thinks the reason Kara flew above the clouds was to give Lucky Ducks the time of his damn life.

Lena has a prototype somewhere deep in the basement, a sort of invisibility cloak she decided to invent after reading Harry Potter to Alex’s son, Nathaniel. She sends Jess on a manhunt to find it, happy to get rid of her assistant’s judgemental, mirth-filled eyes. It’s not quite big enough (Lena hadn’t made it with the intent of smuggling racehorses) but it’s the best they can do with such short notice. Around midnight, Lena gives Kara an address and a kiss on the cheek and tells her she’ll meet her there.

“You don’t want to fly with us?” Kara asks with a pout, and Lena can’t help but laugh in her face.

“Nice try, sweetheart.”

She watches as Kara flies into the night, carrying an oddly calm horse bridal style, affection resting low in her chest. God, despite the antics she has to put up with on a frequent basis, Lena loves her wife so damn much.

Smiling, she picks up her phone and dials a number.

“Jim,” she says into the receiver. “It’s Lena Luthor.”

///

Lena takes a detour on her way to meet Kara. She hasn’t been to the racetracks in years, let alone the stables next door, and the smell of horses makes her feel like she’s twelve years old again and feeding Blossom-Bell sugarcubes out of her palm.

The stables are busy, considering it’s almost 1am, and Lena heads straight to the office, where she spots a burly looking guy leaning against a water cooler. He’s the type of guy Lena can’t stand: cocky with little reason to be, reeking of ego and discount cologne.

“Can I help you, sweetheart?” he smirks when he sees her, as though he doesn’t know exactly who she is.

“I assume you’re the stable manager, George?” she says, trying to keep the disdain on her face to a minimum. 

“That’s right.”

“Perfect, then. You’re fired.”

He stands up straight. Lena squares her shoulders.

“Who do you think you are??”

Lena smiles. “I’m the new owner of these stables.”

“You can’t just fire me!” he splutters, and she just keeps smiling.

“I have proof that your workers are abusing the horses here. And if it’s happening under your nose, then you’re not fit to be in charge. All of your employees will be undergoing formal investigation into animal abuse.”

“This is about Lucky Ducks, isn’t it? Rumours going around that Supergirl’s been spotted with a stolen racehorse. And we all know how buddy buddy you are with that alien.”

It’s a threat, a thinly veiled one, one that makes Lena laugh.

“You mean Lucky Ducks, the racehorse that I also now own? I got a rather good deal on that one, paid next to nothing for a missing racehorse whose owners didn’t want word of mistreatment getting out.”

“You won’t get away with this.”

“Oh, George. I already have.”

She doesn’t tell him she’s had his name blacklisted at every animal-related business in National City, nor does she plan on it. She simply turns around and walks out of the office, and back to the car idling nearby, waiting for her return.

She sighs as she sinks into the leather backseats.

“Take me to my wife, please, Jackson.”

///

Town Road is long and winding, leading deep into the wilderness that lies just outside of National City. The stars illuminate the night sky with an admirable spirit, the way Lena wishes they would in the middle of the busy city. As they get closer to their destination, Lena wonders if she’s done the right thing, knowing it’s now her responsibility to find a replacement stable manager, and possibly an entirely new staff.

Old Town Ranch appears as if out of nowhere, with its rustic exterior and dilapidated signage. Lena has fond memories of the ranch as a young girl during her summer vacations, and not for the first time that night, she feels much too young as she steps out of the car.

Mabel is in her dressing gown, looking out over the paddock, and Lena feels terrible for having her awake at this late hour. She joins her quietly, standing by her side and looking out to the field. She grins widely, spotting Kara as she leads Lucky Ducks around the small paddock, gesturing wildly as she talks about something or other. 

Wow, she loves her wife. 

“She’s a keeper, that one,” Mabel says, as though she’s reading Lena’s mind.

“Yeah,” Lena sighs dreamily. “Sorry about all the trouble at this late hour.”

“Any horse I can get away from racing makes it well worth it,” Mabel replies, clicking her tongue. “I wish I could save ‘em all.”

“What if I told you I own the National Race Track?” Lena says. “And the stable attached? With plans to stop racing at that location, tear it down and turn it into a public park, and have the stable be a city horse rehab centre?”

“I’d say you’re crazy to spend that type of money.”

Lena smiles at her old horse riding teacher. “So should I assume you don’t want to run the rehab centre for me? Good pay, good benefits. I’ll pay for transport to take you to and from, and you get full hiring power, so you have a good team to help you out.”

Lena pretends she doesn’t see the tears shining in Mabel’s eyes. “Now why would you do that?”

Lena shrugs. “Because you’re the best, and I need you.” She holds out her hand. “So what do you say?”

Mabel shakes her hand. “I’m in.”

Lena stares back out at Kara, who waves enthusiastically back at her and races over.

“Will you finally teach me how to ride now??” Kara asks, and Lena nods.

“But maybe in the morning? It’s horrifically late.”

Kara jumps over the fence, and throws her arms around Mabel.

“Thank you so much for doing this, Miss Mabel,” she says. 

“Anything for Lena,” she replies, and she walks them back to the car.

“Stay out of trouble, you two.”

“No promises,” Kara laughs, before they drive away.

She falls asleep on Lena’s shoulder about five blocks from home, and Lena just sighs happily.

She just really loves her wife sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is murdershegoat and twitter is @lhknox2 but pls dont judge me for this fic.


End file.
